1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related a backlight module, especially a direct type backlight module with partially overlapped film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a conventional direct type backlight module 1, comprising a light source module 11 and reflector 2. The light source module 11 comprises a plurality of light sources 111. The reflector 2 comprises a first reflector 21 and a second reflector 22 both disposed on the light source module 11 for distributing the light generated from the light sources 111. However, when designing the large size module, because of the limited length of the reflector so that the factory cannot supply one single large size reflector, it must be finished by jointing multiple reflectors. Nevertheless, the overlapped area of two reflectors could occur bright/dark joint marks and leads to bad display quality.
The conventional way to joint multiple reflectors comprises: one example is shown in FIG. 1 B, using double-sided tape to adhesive first reflector 21 and second reflector 22; another example is shown in FIG. 1C, adjusting the range of overlapped area of first reflector 21 and second reflector 22, e.g. shortening the width of the overlapped area. However, the bright/dark joint marks cannot be completely avoided.